1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a system, method and medium tracking motion of a subject, and more particularly, to a system, method and medium tracking motion of a subject using a laser by synchronizing an incident axis of the input image with an exit axis of the laser in order to radiate the laser based on an input image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art infrared transceiver module, which is incorporated into a variety of communication and digital apparatuses, can, process signals to transceive data wirelessly in local areas. With the advent of the related art infrared transceiver module, remote control technology has been applied to related art peripheral devices such as television (TV) sets and video cassette recorders (VCRS). Further, this technology has been extensively applied to electronic systems for industrial purposes, such as interactive TVs, notebook computers, personal computers (PCs), digital cameras and mobile communication terminals. As such, related art remote control devices are utilized extensively.
In order to enhance user convenience, most existing home/office electrical or electronic devices are remotely controllable, so that a user located a predetermined distance from a device to be controlled can remotely control the power supply of the device or can execute a particular function, using buttons provided on a remote control.
Along with the widespread use of related art remote controls, most related art audio and video devices are packaged with remote controls included therein. Accordingly, an integrated remote control to control a plurality of peripheral devices using an integrated unit has been introduced.
As described above, use of remote controls has enabled a user to remotely control a device without requiring the user to be located close to the device. However, a user may be inconvenienced if the remote control is lost or malfunctions.
Accordingly, the inventors of the present invention desire to develop technologies for standalone devices to make the devices operable without assistance from an external device, such as a remote control, while causing minimum inconvenience to a user.